Second Chance
by Centurian11x
Summary: A human on a Imperial Hive World is given a second chance as a member of the Imperial Gaurd Rated T for very very foul language
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: This is my first fanfic give me a break

* * *

**Planet: Korgan Segmentum: Ultima**

"You have a choice you can die or you can have the opputunity to serve in the Emperor's army"said the Arbite Judge. "Fuck" Daladeis muttered, he was currently in a Arbite Courthouse. He had been at the wrong place at the wrong time.

** (Flashback) "We need somebody to plant the bomb," the lead gang member said. " Are you crazy the Adeptus Arbites personally gaurd that bank" I said. "What you to pussy" he said. I would,ve ran but he had two croonies who had two mean looking laspistols. _BAM! " Shit" croonie number two said. Two Arbites stormed into the room we were in. The croonies _were pulling out there laspistols when the Arbite on the left blew croonie number one's face off. The Arbite then pumped his Combat Shotgun and put another shell of shrapnel in croonie nuber two's stomuch number two fell on his knees and started coughing up blood. The Arbite pumped his shotgun one last time and with one hand lowered his shotgun to line up with croonie number two's face and sent him to hell.**

** Meanwhile, the other Arbite with one hand put a shotgun to the gang leaders head and with the other a laspistol to MY head." Put your hands on your heads immediately or face the wrath of the Empreror" she said. It was a she because of the way she talked and how her jaw looked from her jaw exposed helmet. I immeadiatly put my hands on my head.**

(End Flashback) So here Daladeis was in a Adeptus Arbites Courthouse. "It will be like a second chance" the Arbite Judge continued. "So Daladies Martin what is your decision" the judge finished. " Yes mam", I said.


	2. Well Fuck

Authors Notes: Im going to try for a longer chapter

* * *

**Planet: Korgan Segmentum: Ultima **

(Daladeis' POV)

"Well dang" the sergant said, "this is the largest lot lot of scum who should be sent to a penal legion not the **_Real_ Imperial Gaurd**". I (Daladeis) didn't move a inch I noticed how the sergant kept his hand on his laspistol at all times, he was ready to kill. I did not want to be killed so I did not move a inch. We were all lined up in one row, a guy in the left side of the row muttered "bitch". Thant was a mistake, even I saw that the sergant had cybernitic augmentations on his left ear. "Reapeat that" the sergant said. The guy in question reapeated it more loudly "**you are a BITCH sir". **The sergant pulled the laspistol strapped on his waist pressed it to the guys head and blew a gore filled two feet hole in the unfotunate's guys head.

"Soo does anyone else have any more smart comments" the sergant said, wiping blood and guts off of his CO uniform. It was dead sileint no one said anything the only noise was of the air conditioner humming. " This is fucked up, but I guess its better than a penal legion" Daladeis thought.

(sergants' POV)

"These scum really piss me off" I think. I take a deep breath "My name is Walker King you will refer to me as sir". "And if you don't feel like doing that...," I then indicated to the dead man on the floor. Again there was silence. But then one of these lot of scum a dark skinned (African dark skin) said softly if I didn't have my augmented ear I wouldn't have heard it. "This is fucked up, but I guess its better than a penal legion". I start to walk toward this scumbag.

(Daladeis POV)

The sergant started walking torwards me. I didn't like the way he was walking torwards me with that glare and his laspistol still unholstered. We were all out side standing on a grass field real grass in a hive city we were standing write by a grey building called the "armoury" which is supposedly a fancy term for a stockpile of weapons. Anyway the sergant was walking torwords me with his laspistol in hand.

(Walker's POV)

I stand right in front of the smart ass intendind to blow a chunk of his head off. As I press the laspistol to his head somthing happens. One minute I have my pistol pressed to his head the next I'm in a head lock with my own laspistol shoved against my head. My own las pistol pressed to my head. "Sir" your going to step away from me and will retrieve your laspistol which will be on the ground you will then holster it". " If you don't fill like it..." the scum nooded his head torwards the scum with the whole in his head. "Well you know what happens" the big scum as he refered to him now said. "Do you know that all I have to say i P" I say, saying each letter individualy "And a squad of arbites will charge in and kill all of you". The only response I get is "Fuck".


End file.
